Sem Querer Querendo
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Capítulo 7 Não se pode agradar lesos e insanos, on. Tudo começa quando Gina encontra quase sem querer a identidade de Draco Malfoy, passa a amar estupidamente e vê que tudo o que viverá passará da magia à ilusão. Tudo sem querer querendo.
1. A Identidade de Draco Malfoy

Sem Querer Querendo

_Capítulo 1 - A Identidade de Draco Malfoy_

Ela caminhava novamente sozinha por aquele longo corredor. Ora, ela sempre caminhava sozinha por aquele corredor mesmo, porque as pessoas nunca iam por ele, e ela se achava abandonada pois não sabia disso. Havia tido mais uma terrível aula de Poções, não gostava nem de se lembrar do que havia acontecido...

Mini Flashback

Gina havia acabado a Poção de Redução de Objetos. Quando ia levar até a mesa do professor Snape tropeçara em um pequeno degrau. Ela não havia visto as gotas que caíram em cima de sua camisa. Quando olhou a camisa, ela havia começado a diminuir até desaparecer e ver que estava apenas de sutiã, exatamente na sua vez de mostrar a poção para o professor.

-Ora, Weasley, vejo que a poção deu resultado. - ele disse - Seus seios estão quase inotáveis!

-Não! - Gina disse em tom dramático e lamentável, deixando a poção em cima da mesa, envergonhada.

-Rá! Rá! Rá! A Weasley tem dois caroços no lugar dos seios! - disseram os sonserinos da sala em coro.

-Oh! - Gina exclamou começando a chorar, antes de sair correndo.

Fim do Mini Flashback

Aquela havia sido uma péssima aula de poções.

"Que vergonha. Que mico!", ela pensava enquanto tapava os seios por debaixo do casaco com o livro, aliás, a falta de seios, ainda envergonhada.

-Hei, narrador! Até você vai me zoar agora! - ela perguntou olhando para cima - Dá licença, viu!

Oh, me desculpe! Como ia dizendo, a branquela que mais parecia ter uma doença de pele do que sardas por seu corpo...

-Hei! - Gina protestou raivosa.

Ora, ninguém mandou você ser tão revoltadinha!

-Então me trate bem, sou a protagonista. Em todas as fanfics em que sou protagonista sou muito bem tratada na narração!

Certo... Agora você vai ver só, não imagina o que acontecerá com você nessa fanfic.

-Isso é uma ameaça? - ela perguntou.

Não. É uma sentença. Mas voltando a história, a belíssima jovem que tinha os cabelos esvoaçantes como flamas até mesmo com a pequena brisa que batia no corredor, caminhava triunfante, com suas belas sardas e seu olhar castanho sedutor, escondendo com o livro os seios que eram...

-Assim está melhor. Agora podemos continuar. - ela disse sorridente.

Quando Gina deixou de olhar para cima como se fosse uma retardada e tentasse ver um narrador pendurado no teto, tapou os olhos com um reflexo de algo muito brilhante. Caminhou até um pequeno objeto retangular que estava no chão, com uma luz que vinha de uma janela refletindo sobre ele, e abaixou para recolhê-lo. Ela não podia acreditar, era...

-A identidade de Draco Malfoy! - exclamou surpreendida.

Lá estava o nome dele abaixo da foto 3x4, na qual Draco estava mais mesquinho do que nunca, virando o rosto para o lado e a encarando com olhar fervoroso, e na qual estava ainda muito jovem.

-Ah, que fofo! Ele parece ter uns oito anos nesta foto! - disse encarando um Draco muito mal-criado a mostrando a língua - Que coisa feia. - disse.

Lá estava grafado, Draco Lúcio Narciso Eduard McCartten Silver Dark Heart Álvares de Alcântara Malfoy. "Aff! Que nome imenso.", a bela jovem Weasley pensava, com uma certa fumacinha ao redor de sua cabeça por ter torrado muitos neurônios naquela longa leitura.

-Hum-hum! - a personagem fez brava, encarando raivosamente o teto.

Então olhou melhor a identidade, havia o nome de Lúcio e de Narcisa, e o número da identidade era 4425...

-Acho melhor não informar tanto assim o leitor. - disse Gina - Afinal, Draco é muito influente e não é bom que saibam o número da identidade dele.

Está certo... Então Gina se levantou, com a intenção de ir até a sala de McGonnagal entregar a identidade de Draco Malfoy para ela. Porém, não imaginava que o destino aprontaria algo muito pior.

-Olha lá, hein! - Gina disse desconfiada, olhando novamente para cima.

Enquanto caminhava mais naquele corredor, ouviu a voz de um quadro.

-Rá, rá, rá! A Weasley tem dois caroços no lugar dos seios! - a voz dizia em tom irritante.

-Hei, me deixe em paz, Jack! - Gina disse para aquele quadro, que sempre torrava a sua paciência quando passava por aquele corredor vazio.

-Rá! Rá! Rá! O sutiã da Weasley é vermelho! Como se ela precisasse dele... - ainda a irritava.

-Melhor parar! - ela disse o encarando profundamente irritada.

-Rá! Rá! Rá! A Weasley deve estar de TPM! - ele caçoou.

-Já chega! - ela disse tirando uma faca do bolso e correndo até o quadro - Você vai ver, Jack!

Gina começou a estilhaçar o quadro em pedaços, enquanto Jack dizia:

-Rá! Rá! Rá! A Weasley sem seios é a estripadora. Não o Jack! Não o Jack! - caçoava enquanto fugia para o quadro do lado que era apenas de paisagem.

-Cale a boca! - ela dizia enquanto arrancava os restos mortais do quadro que destroçara da parede e atacava no outro quadro no qual Jack estava.

-Não adianta! Não adianta! - ele dizia.

-Grrrr... - Gina disse apontando a faca para o outro quadro no qual ele já estava.

-O que é isso, Weasley? - surgira aquela voz arrastada em tom interrogativo.

-Draco Malfoy? - ela perguntou vendo o surgimento daquela pessoa que a encarava com profundo ódio nos olhos acinzentados.

-O que andou aprontando? - ele perguntou - Que resto de quadro é este nos seus pés?

-Ela tentou estripar o Jack! Ela tentou estripar o Jack! - o quadro disse magoado.

-Nossa, Weasley, quanta maldade nesse coração. Como poderia querer fazer uma coisa dessas? - ele perguntou.

Gina o encarava sem palavras com seus belos olhos castanhos e vesgos.

-Hei! Eu não sou vesga! - ela disse olhando para cima.

-Não posso discordar do narrador. - disse Draco.

-Ele me pegou para Cristo hoje! - ela exclamou magoada - Não é justo!

-Isso não vem ao caso. - disse Malfoy - Agora vou ter que tomar uma atitude quanto a esse seu ataque de destruidora de quadros e...

Se aproximava até tropeçar em um pedaço de moldura de quadro e cair sobre Gina, com o rosto bem entre os seios dela. Ou da falta deles.

-Rá! Rá! Malfoy é um tarado pervertido que enfiou a cara nos seios da Weasley! - disse o quadro.

-Ora, na falta deles, nem teve nem graça! - Draco disse levantando.

-Humpft!

-Paf!

-Ai!

-Grrrr!

-Hein?

Após essas onomatopéias Draco segurava o rosto vermelho por um tapa bem dado.

-Seu tarado! - disse Gina.

-Rá rá! O Malfoy tarado e a Weasley sem seios fizeram besteira no corredor! - o quadro caçoou novamente.

-Empresta a sua faca? - perguntou Draco com um sorriso psicótico.

-É pra já! - disse Gina.

-Não! - Jack desesperou-se ao ver aquelas duas faces demoníacas sobre ele.

* * *

Gina havia ido dormir. Apesar de tudo de ruim que havia acontecido naquele dia, ela tinha feito algo muito divertido, destroçar aquele quadro havia sido demais.

"Essa não! Esqueci de entregar a identidade de Malfoy! Está no bolso do meu casaco ainda...", pensava deitada na cama, quando ouviu vozes de suas companheiras de quarto.

-Você ficou sabendo do que fizeram com o quadro do Jack? - perguntou uma das garotas - Rasgaram inteirinho o coitado, ele não fala mais nada com nada. Diz alguma coisa de um tarado e de uma garota despeitada...

-Cada uma! Mas bem feito, aquele quadro era incrivelmente chato! - disse a outra.

"Rá! Rá! Rá! O Jack quem se deu mal! Bem feito para aquele quadro atrevido." - pensava enquanto estava deitada em sua cama, virada para a parede. "Amanhã eu vou entregar a identidade para ele... Nossa! Como ele estava lindo enquanto dava facadas com cara de psicopata naquele quadro... Era tão apaixonante... Gina Weasley, você não pode pensar uma coisa dessas de um Malfoy, a família Malfoy é inimiga da sua e naturalmente Draco Malfoy a odeia. Mas por que estou pensando tanto nele e..."

Gina! Chega de pensar essas mesmas coisas em todas as fanfics! Isso já tá ficando enjoativo, vá dormir! Boa noite.

"Ora, seu narrador idiota!", ela pensava olhando para o teto. "Você se intromete mais em minha vida que o Tom Riddle quando o diário... Você não é o Tom Riddle, certo?"

Não, eu sou só o narrador, ô imbecil...

"Nossa, tô me sentindo tão mais leve agora! Boa noite..."

E a Weasley fechou os olhos, deixando sua face angelical levemente deformada, sendo que um olho era bem mais baixo que o outro e uma das sobrancelhas era menor que a outra...

-Narrador! Pára de me aloprar! - ela disse acordando e apontando a faca para o teto.

Desculpe, desculpe.

E assim, Gina foi dormir... Mal imaginava as mesmas coisas diferentes que aconteceriam no dia seguinte.

Não Percam O Próximo Capítulo...

Uma aposta vem aí, e também aulas particulares! Não percam! _Capítulo 2 - Vinte e Nove Dias Para "Pegar"_.

N.A: Bom, pessoal, eu sei que isto ficou extremamente desprezível, mas é a minha tentativa de fazer uma comédia. May, desculpe por zoar o nome da sua fic, e Pichi, espero que não se importe com as minhas referências à Identidade de Draco Malfoy.

Quem quiser mandar um reviewzinho dando alguma opinião ou um parecer fico muito contente porque adooooooooooooooro reviews.

É só! Até a próxima! Ah, é claro, não é só, agradecimentos à minha beta, a Floo, I love you sweet girl.

P.S: mandem reviews! Please, please?


	2. 29 Dias Pra Pegar

Sem Querer Querendo

Capítulo 2 - Vinte e Nove Dias Para "Pegar"

No dia seguinte, Draco estava tentando tomar seu café da manhã em paz...

-Draco Malfoy, você está um verdadeiro encalhado. - dizia um companheiro sonserino, enquanto estavam na mesa da Sonserina. - Aposto que você não sai dessa até o final do ano.

-Você está querendo apostar? - perguntou Draco - Vai se dar mal Zabini.

-Eu jamais me daria mal em apostas. - disse Blaise.

-Vocês estão falando em apostas? - Simas surgiu do nada por perto da mesa.

-Nossa, quanta intromissão. - disse Draco irritado - Ninguém te chamou para essa conversa, Finnigan.

-O problema é que não resisto a apostas. - ele disse.

-Então entre nessa, Finnigan. - disse Blaise - Estou apostando que ele não sai dessa encalhação até o fim do ano.

-Sim, Draco está verdadeiramente encalhado. - disse Simas - Mas acho que ele consegue se desencalhar com uma sonserina... Vai ser fácil.

-Então vamos apostar o seguinte: Malfoy não consegue "pegar" uma grifinória até o final do ano. - disse Blaise.

-O quê? Uma grifinória? - Draco perguntou indignado.

-Não, vamos estreitar esta aposta. - disse Simas - Ele terá que ficar com uma grifinória até os próximos vinte e nove dias...

-Draco tem vinte e nove dias para "pegar". - disse Blaise.

-Vinte e nove? - perguntou Draco.

-Isso mesmo, caso contrário perderá a aposta. - disse Blaise.

-E o que ganharemos com essa aposta? - perguntou Draco.

-Ah, isso nunca vem ao caso. - disse Blaise.

-Mas você tem até o dia do baile de inverno para pegar a garota. - disse Simas - Porém, se você preferir, pode pegar um garoto.

-Hey, olha lá o que diz! Essa fic não é slash! - Draco disse pulando para cima de Simas para o esganar.

-Calma. - Blaise disse o segurando - Não vão se pegar agora! Nos dois sentidos. Vamos combinar o seguinte, você terá de conquistar a garota grifinória que escolhermos.

-É isso aí. - disse Simas.

-E já temos uma, veja lá, entrando no salão... - Zabini disse apontando para a entrada do salão.

Lá vinha uma garota que estava belíssima em seu uniforme, com seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes lembrando chamas de uma fogueira, a belíssima pele branca com as charmosíssimas sardas, seu olhar castanho extremamente sexy e seus grandes e redondos seios ressaltados por debaixo da roupa.

-Pára! Por que o narrador está a descrevendo assim agora? - perguntou Malfoy - E de onde surgiram aqueles peitões?

-Parece que os dois tiveram uma discussão feia, ela ameaçou rasgar o contrato caso o narrador continuasse a descrevendo daquele jeito, e bem, ela conseguiu suas exigências, pois sem ela não haveria fanfic. - disse Simas.

-E vai ser ela na aposta? - perguntou Malfoy.

-Sim. - responderam Blaise e Simas ao mesmo tempo.

-Não pode ser! - disse Draco - Ela não! Qualquer outra.

Olhou para a entrada do salão e viu Luna Lovegood chegando com um ridículissimo chapéu de cabeça de texugo de pelúcia. Olhou para eles com uma cara de pavor.

-Não, não, fico com a Weasley mesmo. - ele disse.

-Então está certo, é a Gina na fita. - disse Finnigan.

* * *

Gina, a garota que não era mais tímida, caminhava em seus passos de câmera lenta até seu lugar na mesa do café da manhã enquanto todos os garotos a olhavam babando. Sentou ao lado de Rony e Harry.

-Agora eu mudei. Nunca mais serei a antiga tonta Weasley. - ela disse - Em uma enquete que vi sobre mim, a maioria das pessoas disseram que eu me transformei em uma garota dissimulada, decidida e vaidosa, ah, e que está pegando geral. Sim, alguns diziam que era para esconder meu lado traumatizado com o Riddle, mas o importante agora é a minha parte superficial.

-É muito bom ver que você mudou. - disse Rony - Agora você está mostrando a chama do sangue Weasley.

-Sim, isso é verdade. - Hermione disse surgindo - Você não reparou em como Gina está mais mulher, Harry?

-Hein! Gina é uma garota? - ele perguntou vendo uma cara extremamente feia de Gina - Sim, talvez ela tenha crescido um pouco. Contudo, sempre estou pensando em meus próprios problemas, sobre Voldemort, sobre meus pais, e não vejo que existem garotas maravilhosas que viriam até mim com um estalar de dedos.

-Que droga! - Gina exclamou.

-O quê? - perguntou Rony.

-Nada, esqueçam, estou satisfeita, tô vazando. - ela disse levantando

Enquanto corria esbarrou em Neville, que levantou com o prato e derrubou o garfo sobre o seio direito de Gina, que murchou com o ar escapando.

-Hein? Como aconteceu isso? - ele perguntou.

-Droga! Droga! Que p---(censurado)! - ela disse tapando o seio murcho enquanto uma garota sonserina, Pansy Parkinson, levantou da mesa e gritou.

-A Weasley está usando sutiã de enchimento! Daqueles com bombinha de ar ainda! Kkkkkkkk!

E uma risada do salão inteiro caiu sobre ela, enquanto ela ouvia os sonserinos em coro cantando que ela tinha dois caroços no lugar dos seios.

-Não! - ela exclamou chorando enquanto passava ao lado da mesa onde Draco e Blaise estavam.

-Ela é a garota ideal para a aposta. - Zabini disse com um sorriso irônico, vendo a expressão de terror no rosto de Draco.

* * *

Gina caminhava em uma performance extremamente dramática pelos corredores do colégio, se esfregando nas paredes, e choramingando pelos cantos, enquanto cantarolava em tom triste...

-Eu cresci e agora sou mulher, tenho que encarar com muita fé. Seria o bastante... Eu vou seguir o meu caminho e te esquecer, pensar um pouco em mim, tentar viver. Seria o bastante... - via a imagem de Harry ao fechar os olhos, ela deveria fazer o que a letra mandava, esquecê-lo, mas era impossível.

Pac! Pac! Pac! Pac!

Abriu os olhos, Malfoy batia palmas enquanto ela o olhava espantada e envergonhada por ter sido pega enquanto cantarolava. Ele então encheu o pulmão de ar e continuou a canção:

-Quem escolheu fui eu, e tenho que aceitar... Mas não foi erro meu, você no meu lugar, faria exaaaaaaaaaaaaatamente iguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. - os agudos e os graves tentavam disputar quem mais se acentuava enquanto os tímpanos de Draco quase estouravam.

-Ah! Cale a boca! Você canta muito mal! - ela gritou cortando o barato dele.

-E você canta muito bem. - ele disse - E não estou sendo irônico, é verdade.

-Ah, obrigada, Malfoy. - ela agradeceu.

-Só não sei como estamos cantando Sandy e Júnior... Que ridículo! Além de ser fora de nossa nacionalidade. - ele disse em sua voz arrastada.

-Mas o que você quer? - ela perguntou ficando toda nervosinha.

-Quero falar com você.

-Ah, eu tenho que falar com você também. - ela disse tirando algo do bolso - Achei isso ontem, perdido em um corredor.

-Oh, a minha identidade! - ele disse - Estava prestes a tirar uma segunda via.

-Agora não precisa mais. - ela disse com sua cara levemente emburrada - Diga o que você quer, está elogiando meu modo de cantar e se intrometendo na minha cantoria, está me elogiando...

-Credo, você acha que tenho _segundas intenções_? - ele perguntou.

-Não. Acho que tem terceiras, quartas... - ela disse - Agora saia da minha frente, eu te odeio Malfoy! Suma! Suma! - ela tirou a sua conhecida faca de outro bolso.

-Credo! Você deve estar _naqueles_ dias, vou dar o fora! - Draco então saiu correndo.

-E não é que estou... - ela disse após ele partir - E fico bastante desequilibrada nessa época. Não devia ter feito isso com o pobre garoto. Agora ele vai ficar traumatizado comigo.

* * *

-Gina, eu tenho uma missão muito importante para você. - a professora Minerva dizia - Tenho um aluno que vai muito mal em Transfiguração, e você terá que ajudá-lo, dando aulas particulares.

As duas haviam ficado na sala após a aula, pois a professora disse que precisava falar com ela.

-E diga, quem é? - perguntou Gina.

-Draco Malfoy. - respondeu a professora.

-Mas, como? - Gina perguntou indignada - Ele está um ano avançado e eu vou dar aulas para ele?

-Você é a melhor aluna nessa matéria em toda a escola. - disse McGonagall.

-Não, é a Hermione. - afirmou Gina.

-Certo, é ela. - disse a professora - Mas isso não vem ao caso, ela não quer dar aulas para ele porque essa fanfic não é D/Hr, sim D/G, e você sabe o que acontece quando dois alunos de sexos opostos têm aulas particulares?...

-Não, eu nem imagino. - respondeu Gina.

-Eles se apaixonam! - McGonagall disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Nada a ver. - Gina disse levemente estonteada com tanta besteira.

-Ah, Gina, é o que o roteiro manda e você vai seguí-lo, sem dizer que acontece isso em todas as fanfics que tem aulas particulares. - disse McGonagall - E a aula vai começar agora mesmo. Malfoy, entre na sala.

E Draco entrou.

-Essa vai ser a minha professora? - perguntou enquanto Gina o encarava com um sorriso diabólico.

-Sim. - ela disse.

"Maravilha.", Draco pensou. "Apesar dela me dar medo vai ser bom para meu plano entrar em prática."

"Agora vou colocar mais medo ainda nessa pessoa.", ela pensava. "Ele vai sair dessas aulas particulares com uma impressão medonha de mim."

-Vou deixar vocês sozinhos! - McGonagall disse contente, saindo da sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto cantarolava baixinho. Ouviram então o barulho da chave sendo passada no cadeado da porta.

-Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Gina.

-Sim, parece que... - Draco completava quando os dois correram até a porta.

-Estamos presos! - disseram juntos.

Não Percam O Próximo Capítulo...

Draco e Gina aprontam muito presos juntos por sete dias, ooops... sete horas, enfrentando ódio, amor, cobiça, desejo e muita pancadaria! _Capítulo 3 - Sete Horas_

**N.A:** Oi pessoal! E aí? Estão gostando da fanfic sem noção? Espero que estejam. Então continuem mandando reviews que semana que vem sai o capítulo 3. Os agradecimentos dos reviews neste capítulo vão para: Carol, Princesa Chi, Biba Akizuki, Mione G. Potter RJ, Gabi Malfoy e Angelina Michelle. Amo muito vocês! E também a minha beta um pouquinho enrolada, mas muito gente fina, a Floo. Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e por algum motivo não mandaram review. Se puderem mandar um review agora, eu ficaria tão contente. Então por favor... REVIEWS! Eu preciso deles pra ser feliz XD

Então vamos nessa, reviews now!

Até a próxima!

Victor Ichijouji


	3. Sete Horas

Sem Querer Querendo 

_Capítulo 3 - Sete Horas_

-Droga, estamos trancados! - Gina disse revoltadíssima dando um chute na porta -Ai, ai!

-Calma, calma! - Draco disse a segurando dos pulinhos que ela começou a dar - Não foi nada.

-Eu estou bem, Malfoy! - Gina disse o olhando criticamente - Só tô com o dedão doendo por causa do chute.

-Tem certeza? - ele perguntou solicito, o tanto falsamente.

-Você está muito estranho! - Gina disse o empurrando.

"Droga, ela deve estar desconfiada que estou querendo aprontar algo.", ele pensava. "Primeiro, Malfoy, você terá de mostrá-la como você é confiável, depois é só partir para o ataque e... Ah, moleque!"

-No que tanto pensa? - Gina perguntou, pois ele estava muito avoado, olhando para o nada, com um sorrisinho o tanto "safado" no rosto.

-Oh, sim, nada. - ele respondeu.

-Acorda! - ela disse estupidamente - Faça algo para que possamos sair de dentro dessa sala!

-Você é burra, não é? - ele pergunto mais estúpido - É só usar a varinha. -tirou-a do bolso e apontou para a porta - _Alorromora!_

Nada.

-_Alorromora! Alorromora! Alorromora! ­_- Draco já havia partido com unhas e dentes para cima da porta.

-Não funciona. - Gina dizia desanimada - Ela deve ter colocado um _anti-alorromora_... O jeito é esperar aquela professora nos destrancar. Acho que ela está ficando louca por ter feito uma coisa dessas.

-É... - Draco disse desanimado - Por que você não aproveita para me dar a aula particular?

-Não estou com paciência. - Gina disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando no chão.

-Nem eu para aprender. - Draco aproveitara para sentar naquela cadeira.

-É... - disse Gina.

-Só... - Draco complementou. "Que coisa! Eu não sei o que dizer para ela, desse jeito jamais vou conquistá-la e vencer a aposta."

Duas horas depois...

Os dois ainda se encontravam estáticos na mesma posição.

"Eu ainda não pensei em nada... Eu ainda não sei o que dizer para ela!", ele pensava extremamente preocupado.

-É, acho que a professora não vai aparecer. - ela disse levantando - Vamos ter que dormir aqui.

-Oh, não há quase espaço para que se possa dormir. - Draco disse - Teremos que dormir agarradinhos.

-Nunca! - Gina disse espantada - Você está querendo se aproveitar de mim Malfoy, a sala de aula da Minerva é uma das maiores da escola. - disse bufando - Vai, sai daqui! Sai de perto de mim. De repente você parou de me zoar e começou a ficar todo chiclete. Eca!

-O que é chiclete? - perguntou pois não entendia nada de trouxas.

-Ah, esquece! - ela disse irritada, virando de costas - Agora sai daqui!

-Tá ok. Não quero sua companhia mesmo, sua Weasley nojen... - ele parou a última palavra, não poderia ofendê-la, teria que aproveitar a situação perfeita, aquela noite _pegaria_ Gina.

-Continue, seu Malfoy mesquinho. - Gina disse para irritá-lo - Vai, me xinga. Seu louro de cabelo pintado.

-Olha aqui, meus cabelos são originais de descendência dinamarquesa, de fios finos e leves e puramente louros. Não fale de meus cabelos, sua sem seios. - Draco disse com sua voz arrastada, porém, em um tom mais irritante.

-Sem seios não! - Gina disse levantando revoltada - E seu pai? Ele é uma bicha, que usa Garnier Frutics para cabelos longos, faz relaxamento toda semana e tem um caso com o lorde das trevas. _Ai, MEU Lord!_ - ela debochou colocando a mão no tórax e fazendo cara de bicha louca.

-Não fale de meu pai, sua Weasley imbecil. - ele disse mais irado, se aproximando e segurando o braço dela - E o seu pai? Melhor, sua mãe! Aquela lá é a choca-choca Weasley, ela deve ter um ninho num cantinho da sala cheio de ovinhos, dos quais a cada ano saem dez galozinhos. E já saiu uma galinhazinha certa vez!

-Me respeita! - Gina disse dando uma de direita na cara de Draco, que cambaleou e botou a mão no rosto

-É pra brigar? - perguntou fazendo uma pose de luta.

Ela fez o mesmo e lhe lançou um olhar fatal.

**Round one. Fight!**

Draco avançou contra ela, abaixando o braço e levantando com um forte soco. Ela cambaleou e deu um chute nele, começou a dar repetidos chutes com gritos agudos que ela mesma dava ao fundo. Draco caiu. Levantou irado, tentou dar outro soco nela, que desviou, pulou na parede, dando um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus, tocando o teto com os pés, caindo acima de Draco com um chute em sua nuca. Ele ficou extremamente tonto e ela usou a técnica dos chutes repetidos novamente. Ele caiu ao chão mais uma vez.

**Gina Wins.**

-Yata! - ela disse pulando, sorrindo e colocando a mão na boca.

**Round two... Fight!**

Draco já estava em pé e desta vez desembainhara a varinha. Apontou para ela, agarrando a varinha nas palmas das duas mãos, fazendo um movimento com os braços para trás, depois para frente.

-Raduken! - gritou atirando uma bola de luz azul em Gina.

Ela caiu ao chão sem forças. Conseguiu levantar e avançou contra Draco, dando um chute nas pernas, uma de direita, uma de esquerda, uma rasteira e derrubando-o. Ele levantou e avançou contra ela em um chute aéreo. Ela fez o mesmo, caindo sobre ele no chão.

**K.O.**

Os dois estavam um em cima do outro com pequenos hematomas. Exaustos. Gina tinha os olhos lacrimejando e Draco também. Aquela situação, seus corpos colados, um calor invadia suas almas de forma extremamente desconcertante. Sentiam uma atração incrível pelo outro, seus corpos queimavam. Aproximavam lentamente os rostos até o momento que Gina cortou o clima _caliente_ entre os dois dizendo:

-Acho que essa luta saiu empatada. - virou o rosto.

-Pois é... - ele concordou caindo ao lado dela.

Ficaram encarando o teto até o momento em que adormeceram.

Quatro horas e cinqüenta e quatro minutos depois...

Os dois estavam acordados e já aprontavam das suas. Procuravam um livro que mostrasse como configurar qualquer objeto em uma chave para que pudessem destrancar aquela porta.

-Se você não fosse burro nós não estaríamos presos aqui. - Gina dizia enquanto procurava algo no índice de um livro.

Os dois estavam em frente a uma estante de livros da Minerva.

-Se você não fosse tão solicita e tivesse dado um cano na professora também não estaríamos aqui. - ele disse em resposta.

-Se você entendesse um pouquinho da matéria não precisaria ter qualquer aula particular. - ela contradisse.

-Se minha beleza não fosse irresistível você negaria em me dar aulas particulares. - disse irônico.

-Se você não fosse tão belo... quer dizer... Belamente estúpido... - ela se enrolou toda. "Como eu pude dizer que um Malfoy é belo? A feiúra interior acaba com a beleza de qualquer Malfoy!"

-Você me disse que sou belo? - ele perguntou. "Minha lavagem cerebral está dando certo!", pensou.

-Não! Não! Belamente estúpido! Isso que disse. - ela tentou se remendar.

-Eu ouvi perfeitamente. - ele disse - A Weasley não resiste à minha beleza estrondorosa. - ele já tava _todo todo_. "Essa tá no papo! Tá no papo!"

-Já chega! - disse toda irritadinha - Sai do meu pé Malfoy. E procura o feitiço, coisa! Por favor, nem para isso você serve? Procura direito! Fica aí só conversando... Opa! Achei, achei o livro!

-Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! - ele levantou correndo até perto dela.

-Como Transfigurar Coisas em Chaves... Hum, espertinha a McGonnagal, hein! - ela disse segurando o livro grosso de capa vermelha.

-Deixa eu ver esse troço também. - Draco disse tentando pegar o livro da mão dela enquanto ela empurrava para si.

-Não, depois você vê! - os dois puxavam o livro um do outro.

-Vai rasgar! - ela protestou quando Draco não queria largar a outra metade do livro.

-E daí? Dane-se! - ele respondeu querendo irritá-la com voz de ganso.

O livro então emitiu uma luz esverdeada e desvencilhou-se de ambas as mãos, flutuando no ar em frente a eles. A luz intensificou-se e os dois levaram as mãos aos olhos para se proteger. Sentiram o chão se mover sob seus pés. Gina tentou se apoiar na estante de livros, mas subitamente não havia mais parede. Estavam em outro lugar...

**Não percam o próximo capítulo...**

_Capítulo 4 - Da Magia à Confusão_

**N.A: Com muita pressa.** Valeu os reviews: Floo, Gabi Malfoy, xxxdaianexxx, Rafinha M. Potter e Arwen Mione. Mandem mais! Pelase, pelase! E obrigado Floo, também por ser minha beta.

Bejão a todos!


	4. Da Magia à Confusão

Sem Querer Querendo

_Capítulo 4 - Da Magia à Confusão_

Inglaterra, 5 de Dezembro de 1607

A cama era macia demais.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Gina Weasley quando acordou de repente. Ela não estava acostumada com a maciez de dormir em penas. Mas era tão bom, e como estava só semi acordada, não protestou.

Ela se espreguiçou graciosamente, um meio sorriso nos seus lábios. Tinha tido uma noite agradável... sonhou que esteve nos braços de um homem com cabelos loiros platinados e tinha sido muito gratificante.

Seus olhos se abriram, e vagarosamente o sorriso se desfez. Sentou na cama com a juba amanhecida armada e expressão furiosa no rosto.

-Oh... Oh, Narrador! Sei muito bem que você recortou e colou o começo desse capítulo. - ela disse brava - Que coisa feia, _faaaaaalta_ de criatividade! E pelo visto... Não! Eu já sofri muito nessa fanfic. Vou te...

E Gina caiu no colchão inconsciente novamente, em um estágio de sono profundo. Como ela estava falando mais do que devia, merecia dormir mais um pouco... Acordou poucos instantes depois com a entrada de alguém no quarto. Uma estranha melodia com voz feminina se fez no ar. Sentou-se na cama novamente. Observou o grande quarto de tom muito glamouroso, tinha papéis de parede vermelhos, lâmpadas de gás banhada a ouro, um lustre de cristal, estava em uma grande cama com um véu semitransparente azul ao seu redor. As cortinas foram abertas, uma mulher cantava animada, usava roupas curiosas, um vestido branco muito justo, de época, mas tão... ousado! Tinha cabelos louros e longos, cacheados, uma pele morena.

-Heartbreak you got the best on me... - cantarolava - Bom dia Majestade, como vão as coisas? Sonhou com os anjos?

-Majestade, cadê? Quem é a senhora? - Gina perguntou em um tom nojento.

A mulher era tão mais farta que ela, tinha peitos gigantescos, Gina olhou para si e viu os seus seios pequeninos desaparecendo por debaixo de sua camisola estranha. Ela deu uma risada escandalosa, tinha um sotaque tão americano.

-Ouh! Vossa Majestade ainda dorme acordada? - perguntou a empregada - Eu sou Mariah, ou melhor, Mariah Carey, estou aqui para ajudar em sua agenda, você sabe muito bem.

-Claro que sei. - disse Gina confusa e irônica.

-Vamos nos apressar porque a Sua Alteza Malfoy virá almoçar no reino. - ela disse puxando Gina pela mão e rebolando cantarolou - Você quer ficar bem bonita para ele em um vestido de veludo. Pelo menos Vossa Majestade, seu pai, deseja assim. - disse a última frase em tom sério.

-Papai? Papai quer que eu fique bonita para Malfoy? - Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Sim, Vossa Majestade é prometida a ele desde criança. - disse Mariah - Vocês sonham com o dia do casamento... E é semana que vem. - deu uma piscadinha e um soquinho no ombro de Gina - Ah, me desculpe estar sendo tão animadinha, é que hoje estou muito "can-ta-ro-laaaan-teeee". - cantarolou esta última palavra com sua voz estridente e bonita.

-Então vou almoçar com Malfoy? - Gina perguntou enojada - Que coisa. Mas eu ainda não sei onde estou... que lugar é esse?

-Ah, não, Vossa Majestade agora vai se fazer de desmemoriada para não almoçar com o Malfoy? Que coisa feia. Tsc! Tsc! - Mariah disse de cabeça baixa - Levante os braços. É hora de arrasar no figurino! Yeah!

Mariah puxou a camisola de Gina por cima, deixando-a apenas com as roupas de baixo, que eram tantas que ela estranhara. Mariah abriu um armário, tirou um espartilho e um lindíssimo vestido verde de veludo.

-É isso mesmo! - ela disse pulando até Gina - Prepare-se para o espartilho.

E essa foi a pior parte. A mulher apertou e espartilho em Gina com tanta força que ela teve o cérebro quase arrancado, podia-se ver o pequeno cérebro de tamanho de amendoim quase saindo pela orelha da garota, que gemeu como se seu estômago fosse sair pela boca.

-Cala a boca! - Gina disse olhando para cima, com fúria.

-Desculpe, Majestade, eu não disse nada. - Mariah disse enquanto abotoava o vestido verde em Gina.

-Não estou gritando com você, é com esse narrador filho da... mãe! - ela disse enfurecida.

-Oh, é pior do que pensava, narrador? - perguntou Mariah - Quem seria este? Está com febre, deixe-me ver.

Virou Gina para si e colocou a mão em sua testa.

-Não, a Majestade está muito bem. - ela disse - Agora sente-se, vou pentear seus cabelos.. Ouh! Eles estão muito emaranhados.

-É porque acabei de acordar, ou estou sonhando? - ela parava para pensar em quanto tudo era estranho só agora. Também, com aquele cérebro.

-Hum-hum! - fez brava, olhando para cima - Vou rasgar o contrato.

-O que disse, Majestade? - Mariah perguntou solicita.

-Nada. - respondeu Gina.

-Está pronta, agora vou chamar os maquiadores. - Clap! Clap! - bateu palmas e o quarto foi invadido por três pessoas.

Dois homens de masculinidade duvidosa adentraram com seus cabelos e maquiagem o tanto duvidosas, uma mulher cheia de pés-de-galinhas disfarçados por um pó branco no rosto adentrou junto.

-Isso aí, vamos arrasar na maquiagem! - Mariah falou toda animada. Gina não se conformava, ela falava como uma americana dos anos em que vivia antes de ir parar naquele lugar estranho.

Os _homens_ a pegaram, levantando-a sentada no ar e a acomodando em uma cadeira, que ficava de frente para uma penteadeira. O espelho ia até os seios, que Gina reparou estarem um pouco maiores. "Yeah! Bem que este aperto de espartilho ajuda a aumentar minhas peitolas."

Uma fumaça de pó fez-se no ar enquanto Gina espirrava sem parar, Mariah cantarolava algo como "give me your love", repetidas vezes. O pó desapareceu, os homens haviam a deixado bastante pálida, porém, com uma corzinha as bochechas, e suas sardas já não existiam mais. Agora a mulher começou a cortar o cabelo de Gina, que via algumas mechas voando em algumas direções. A mulher cortava com tanta fúria que uma mecha voou até a boca de Mariah, que parou a cantoria engasgada com fios de cabelo. Chegou a pedir ajuda para os rapazes, entretanto, parecia que eles não estavam muito interessados em tocar naquela mulher.

Quando Gina abriu os olhos de um piscar de olhos, a mulher já havia acabado seu penteado. Estava com o cabelo por cima da cabeça, parecia um moicano discreto, com um broche de esmeralda e ouro o prendendo. Mariah já havia se salvado do engasgo, deu pulos de alegria e disse:

-Está tão pretty com esse corte, honey! - pegou a escova macia das mãos da cabeleireira e novamente começou a cantar uma música muito repetitiva e chata, com a escova como sendo um microfone - It's like that Ginny! It's like that Ginny! It's like that Ginny! It's like that Ginny!

Os maquiadores e a cabeleireira dançavam atrás dela, que estava toda performática e sorridente, dançando e cantando descontroladamente. Os outros eram verdadeiros dançarinos, pareciam ter ensaiado muito aquela coreografia. Os maquiadores além de terem aquele jeito estranho dançavam perfeitamente. Tsc! Tsc!

-'Cause it's my life...

-Mariah, chega, chega! Você canta bem, mas estou me irritando com essas suas músicas. - disse estupidamente.

-Oh, desculpe, Alteza, se não gosta de minhas músicas. - Mariah disse desanimada - Um dia vou fazer muito sucesso, mesmo que seja daqui a quatrocentos anos.

Saiu com todos do quarto cantando uma canção mais desanimada.

-There's a hero. If you look inside your heart... - cantava seguida pelos três, que faziam performances melancólicas de dança.

-Eu, hein? Estou ficando cada vez mais confusa. Como vim parar neste lugar louco? Eu sou uma princesa? Tudo o que você precisa é amor? Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos? Há beleza nos imperfeitos? Existe vida após a morte? - Gina dizia todas essas frases muito duvidosas - Estou muito confusa. Ai ai... Deixe-me organizar minhas idéias.

As lembranças começaram a vir na memória da garota...

"Eu e Draco estávamos brigando. _Novidade_. Ah, foi por causa do livro. Aí a gente pegou cada um uma metade do livro, aí o que aconteceu?", pensava.

-Narrador, dá uma mãozinha, fala para mim o que aconteceu depois disso, narra pra mim. Já sei, mini-flashback!

Se você pede...

Mini Flashback 

-Deixa eu ver esse troço também. - Draco disse tentando pegar o livro da mão de Gina enquanto ela empurrava para si.

-Não, depois você vê! - os dois puxavam o livro um do outro.

-Vai rasgar! - ela protestou quando Draco não queria largar a outra metade do livro.

-E daí? Dane-se! - ele respondeu querendo irritá-la com voz de ganso.

O livro então emitiu uma luz esverdeada e desvencilhou-se de ambas as mãos, flutuando no ar em frente a eles. A luz intensificou-se e os dois levaram as mãos aos olhos para se proteger. Sentiram o chão se mover sob seus pés. Gina tentou se apoiar na estante de livros, mas subitamente não havia mais parede. Estavam em outro lugar...

Mini Flashback 

-Ué! Aí eu dormi depois disso? - perguntou Gina.

Não sei, você que deveria saber. Eu não trabalho nos intervalos de capítulo para capítulo. Tudo que sei é que você acordou numa cama macia e etc. Agora deixa-me voltar a trabalhar direito. Cansei dessa parte, de ficar nesse quarto. Linha horizontal, por favor!

* * *

-Lá, rá, rá, rá, rá! Eu sou uma princesinha, muito da lindinha, tão desastradinha, mas gente boazinha... Lá, rá, rá, rá, rá! Sou a Gina! - ela cantarolava pulando por um dos corredores gelados daquele castelo - Você está aí! Droga! Não devia ter aparecido na hora que cantava essa musiquinha, seu narrador entrão.

A princesinha saltitante caminhava carrancuda...

-Não me chame assim! - ela disse brava, olhando para cima - Por que foi ver aquilo? Pensei que ainda estava na pausa de capítulo.

Mas este descontrole típico de humor do sangue Weasley foi interrompido por uma voz escandalosa.

-Ahhhh! Alteza, a senhorita está aí! - Mariah disse desesperada, correndo na direção dela - A Alteza Real, a Rainha, está chamando a senhorita para o café da manhã. O Senhor Rei também quer sua presença. Era para avisar Vossa Senhoria antes, mas eu me esqueci pela empolgação do penteado maravilhoso. Perdoe-me, please, please?

-Claro, Mariah, só me diga uma coisa. - Gina parecia procurar as palavras certas - Você tem idéia de onde esteja a minha varinha?

-A sua varinha de condão? - perguntou Mariah - A fada de si está querendo aflorar novamente? Está no seu armário de fantasias.

-Não, minha varinha mágica, de bruxa. Preciso dela para fazer uns feitiços básicos, ver se consigo ir embora daqui. - disse séria.

-Deus que me perdoe. - Mariah fez o sinal da cruz - Nunca mais fale nisso, se ouvem Vossa Majestade falando assim mandam para fogueira, mesmo sendo princesa. Ainda é ruiva! Dê clemência a esta garota, meu Senhor!

Mariah tirou um terço de baixo do vestido e começou a rezar, ajoelhando no chão. Sussurrava palavras muito baixas.

-Pare com isso. - Gina disse a puxando de volta. - Era só uma brincadeira.

-Que bom que sua alma não está perdida. - Mariah sorriu de orelha a orelha - Era só uma brincadeira? Não faça mais ela.

-Tá, tá, tá! - Gina disse ansiosa - Me informe algo, em que data estamos?

-Cinco de dezembro, Majestade.

-Ano? - Gina perguntou com um sorriso sem graça e de quem pedia mais.

-Está brincando de novo? Tenho que fazer alguma coisas. Só para não desrespeitá-la, estamos em 1607. - disse virando de costas e saindo andando.

-Caraca! Quase quarenta anos no passado! - disse desacreditada.

Hum-hum! Quatrocentos anos no passado.

-É mesmo. - Gina disse fechando os olhos e colocando a mão atrás da nuca - Mas preciso ir comer. - Rooooooooonc! - fez seu estômago - O dever me chama! Como será a comida real? Não sei para onde é o salão. Narrador, me ajuda.

Linha horizontal, venha!

* * *

-Ah, esse negócio de pausa de capítulos salva minha vida. Já estou no salão de jantar, sem dar um passo! - ela disse sorridente.

Olhou distraída o quanto era esplêndido o lugar. Tinha uma mesa gigantesca, que devia acolher "trocentas" pessoas. Na imensidão do salão, do outro lado, duas pessoas estavam sentadas. Ao lado duas empregadas servindo.

-Oh, querida filha, você chegou! - ela se aproximou da mesa e seu pai e sua mãe sorriam para ela. Eram Artur e Molly - Sente-se e coma conosco, temos um café da manhã muito variado, nesta mesa esplêndida.

-Filha, aproveite esta luxúria, é tão bom. - Molly dizia sorridente - Ai ai, eu queria tanto ser rica, e agora sou.

-Não estou entendendo mais nada, na Da Magia à Ilusão meus pais não são vocês. - ela dizia - Este capítulo está parodiando Da Magia-

-Filha, acha que ia perder esta oportunidade de ser rainha? É tão sublime! - Molly disse interrompeu levantando-se - Veja meu resplendoroso vestido, e este sobretudo real aqui, vermelho? É tudo!

-Tá legal! Seus intrometidos, não era para aparecerem nesta fanfic. - disse brava.

-Não fale assim com seu pai! - Artur disse bravo - O Rei não quer despeito de sua própria filha. Somos pais secos e distantes, Molly, empine este nariz.

E de efeito imediato Molly encarou Gina de cima, como se cheirasse fezes. O silêncio surtiu um efeito "climão". Todos ficaram sérios demais. Gina enchia o estômago de comida, pelo menos isto a contentava muito, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu. De dentro saiu um empregado que Gina conhecia.

-Harry? Você está aqui também! - ela disse pulando da cadeira. Ele olhou para ela envergonhado, com uma expressão séria - Seu nome é Harry, não é?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou a tigela de comida na mesa. Não a reconhecia. A atenção de todos foi roubada em seguida. Duas pessoas surgiam na longínqua porta de entrada do salão. Gina não sabia se olhava para as pessoas ou para Harry. Só teve certeza de que devia olhar para as pessoas quando viu que Harry não estava mais lá.

Atrasado vinha um rapaz com uma trombeta, tocou uma musiquinha, depois anunciou:

-Vossas Majestades Malfoy, Rei de Gales e o príncipe, estão chegando! - disse tocando novamente e correndo para fora do salão de jantar.

Lá vinham Draco Malfoy e um homem muito parecido com Lúcio, que não era Lúcio, deveria ser seu pai. Ele tinha feições semelhantes com as de Lúcio, o queixo mais quarado que de HQ e aqueles olhos cinzas cor de morte, os cabelos eram castanhos, o que mais mudavam, e não eram tão bem tratados como os louros-brilhantinados de Draco... Não! Como é? Louro-bagulhado? Pratinado? Ah, loiros-platinados, cabelos realmente raros. Era visivelmente frio, esbanjava muito usando um figurino banhado a ouro. Draco usava roupas prateadas e uma capa vermelha, com seu cabelo claro preso em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha uma expressão carrancuda, mas sorriu ao encarar Gina.

-Desculpem-nos por termos chegado tão cedo. - disse o outro rei de sua forma séria - Poderíamos ter conversas sérias durante esta manhã, ou Sua Alteza Weasley estaria muito ocupado? - perguntou olhando para Artur.

-Não, absolutamente, não estarei ocupado. - disse Artur - Sempre há tempo para conversas de negócios.

-Crianças, poderiam ir lá fora? - Molly pediu de sua forma doce - Ah é, sou fria. Vossa Majestade Malfoy, poderia conceder uma volta aos jardins com minha filha?

-Claro. - disse Draco, segurando Gina pela mão e a puxando.

-Mas como se chega lá fora? - Draco sussurrou para ela - São tantos corredores, me esqueci de onde vim...

-Narrador? - Gina sussurrou olhando novamente para cima - Poderia conceder uma linha horizontal?

Lá vai:

* * *

-Nossa, que maravilha! Já estamos nos jardim do castelo. - disse Draco - Agora assunto sério: acho que estamos dentro daquele livro da McGonagall.

-É lógico. - disse Gina - A gente veio parar dentro deste livro, agora como poderemos sair? - ela perguntou desesperada - Não temos magia, nem varinha, nem nada.

-Não sei, mas vê como o destino nos une. - Draco a puxou pelos braços - Veja, você e eu vamos nos casar, é muito romântico. Fiz um poema para você.

-Espere Malfoy, você está de brincadeira, está querendo me conquistar? - Gina perguntou com zombaria - Não creio.

-Claro, preciso ganhar a ap... Quer dizer, seu coração. - disse reparando o que quase entregou.

-Você não ia dizer "coração". - Gina disse brava.

-Ah não, é que ia falar um trecho do poema: Preciso ganhar a apanhadora de meu balaço-coração de asas. - disse em tom poético - Preciso ter para mim a animadora de minha vida que não tinha nada. Preciso fazê-la me amar. Preciso tê-la para respirar.

-Breguinha. - Gina disse sorrindo - Mas você com essa cara de malvadinho que tem falando desse jeito até que é divertido.

-Você está me zombando? - perguntou irritando-se.

-Não, mas se você quer tanto meu coração, veimnimim (traduzinho: vem em mim). - ela disse puxando-o pela colarinho e dando um beijo o tanto quente.

Nem sentiam mais o frio ao redor deles, não sentiam mais nada, tudo era perfeição, como se flutuassem por um descampado azul, beijando-se, sentindo o vento que fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem. O cabelo de Draco foi solto e se misturou em uma onda amarela e vermelha, e a misturas destas cores formavam um sentimento cor-de-laranja, amor e calor. Draco, como sempre acontece, sentiu que ela era quem amava e era com ela quem teria que viver para sempre. Gina perguntava a si mesma como poderia estar fazendo aquilo com um Malfoy. Pareceu passar uma eternidade enquanto se beijavam, e realmente passara. Quando finalmente separaram-se uma lua cheia estava atrás de si. Não sentiam os pés no chão, olharam para baixo e...

-Draco, está vendo isto? - perguntou Gina.

-Não sinto os pés no chão, porque não estão! - disse desesperado.

E em seguida a gravidade fez seu trabalho, os puxando até o chão. Estavam verdadeiramente flutuando muitos metros do chão. Caíram um em cima do outro, Draco por baixo, Gina por cima, sorriam.

-Nossa, estávamos nos beijando desde a manhã. - disse Gina.

-É, acho que foi bom, mas a minha língua está doendo, tá até difícil falar. - disse soltando um doce sorriso.

-Ah, olha, um sorriso doce! - Gina disse dando um tapinha nele - Não imaginava que você fosse capaz de dar um.

-Eu não sou uma pedra de gelo. - disse Draco - Aliás, minha personalidade real sempre acaba se alterando um pouco nas fanfics, por que não posso me tornar doce quando me apaixono? - "Rá, rá, rá! Estou mentindo! Ela nem imagina que estou apenas querendo ganhar uma aposta.", dizia a si mesmo.

-Vi em uma enquete sobre você que as pessoas acham que só é desse jeito por causa de seu pai, que na verdade quer o imitar, e esconde sua personalidade verdadeira para agradá-lo. - ela disse sorridente - Não achei que fosse verdade.

"E não é", pensou Draco.

-O que estás a acontecer aqui? - ouviram uma voz familiar - Que falta de vergonha é esta das realezas.

Levantaram imediatamente e viram Harry com um olhar magoado.

-Vossa Majestade Weasley mentiu para mim? - Harry secou uma lágrima - Podem mandar cortar minha cabeça, pelo que você me prometeu e não cumpriu. Buááááá! Gina, você mentiu para mim, vou sair correndo. Nosso plano se estilhaçou.

-Não entendi nada. - Gina disse o vendo sair correndo.

-Dã, vocês tinham um caso, sua lerda. - disse Draco - Ele me flagrou com você e não gostou nada, porque o plano de vocês devia ser fugir antes do casamento.

-Oh, um triângulo amoroso! - Gina disse de queixo caído - Espere, Harry, espere!

Gina saiu correndo atrás dele.

-Droga, preciso dar um jeito de acabar de vez com esse romance, se Gina voltar a ter os sentimentos por ele, eu vou perder a aposta.

Os dardos estão lançados, o que acontecerá agora em um triângulo amoroso?

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Gostaram desse cap? Caprichei tanto! Os agradecimentos vão pra Carol e pra Camy, adoro vocês! E pra minha betinha linda, a Floo.

Bjo! E mandem reviews!

Victor Ichijouji


	5. Pela Dinastia Malfoy!

**Sem Querer Querendo**

**N.A: **Oi povo! Desculpem a demora pra atualizar a fanfic aqui, é que eu não tive tempo de vir até o foi malz... Por isso dois capítulos de uma vez: 5 e 6! Divirtam-se e review!

_Capítulo 5 - Pela Dinastia Malfoy!_

Gina correra com toda sua benevolência atrás de Harry. Sentia uma emoção imensa, afinal, desta vez ela corria atrás _dele_ por ter ferido o coração _dele_, não ela corria dele por ele ter ferido o coração dela... Ele nunca correra atrás dela, porque simplesmente não notara tê-la magoado todas as vezes que o fizera. Como naquela vez que recordara-se...

Mini Flashback 

-Harry, eu te chamei aqui para te falar uma coisa. - Gina dizia avermelhada, enquanto Harry olhava para outra direção, em um dos milhões de corredores vazios de Hogwarts - É importante.

-Pode falar. - respondeu Harry.

-Bem... é que... eu gosto de... sabe... gosto muito de você. - ela dizia com a cabeça baixa, extremamente envergonhada, olhando os dedos indicadores da mão que caçavam um ao outro em um movimento de ansiedade.

-Perdoe-me, o que você disse? - perguntou Harry - Eu estava viajando na cerveja amanteigada como sempre. Disse que gosta de pavê, foi? Que legal, também gosto. Qualquer dia me convide para comer um pavê de Molly, ou seu, quem sabe? Agora tenho que ir planejar algumas coisas mirabolantes com Rony e Hermione sobre mais um dos mistérios anuais que acontecem em Hogwarts.

-Claro, você é muito ocupado. - Gina disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Vou indo, até mais Gina. - Harry disse caminhando em passos apressados corredor adentro.

-Buáááááááá! O Harry nunca ouve o que digo. - Gina disse magoada.

Lógico, com essa sua voz de gralha, fica difícil entender...

-Até no mini flashback você me perturba, não vê que eu estou deprimida agora? Não pode ver! - Gina começava a irritar-se, olhando para cima com uma expressão de raiva magnânima - Me deixe em paz, saia daqui, seu narrador fi_-_

Opa, Fim do Mini Flashback (antes que eu ouça o que não deva) 

Gina voltara a si ao ver Harry caído sobre seus joelhos de frente uma árvore. Ouvia as lágrimas do rapaz misturadas a soluços magoados, seus óculos tinham sido atirados na grama enquanto ele punha as mãos no rosto. Ela se aproximara dele colocando a mão sobre seu ombro largo.

-Harry, me perdoe...

-Saia daqui, está vindo com falsas promessas novamente? - perguntava magoado - Íamos fugir juntos, viver felizes para sempre. Você agora vai aceitar seu destino com o terrível Príncipe Draco? Boa sorte então para ti.

-Nãummm... Não é nada disso! Bem... Na verdade... Eu... Eu não sabia de nosso caso porque... - Gina tentava se justificar, mas com suas idéias pouco criativas de seu cérebro "amendointico", piorou tudo de vez.

-Vai dar uma de desmemoriada agora? Você só queria me usar. _Você não presta, Gina_. - Harry enchera sua boca de ódio para dizer estas últimas palavras, virando a mão contra o rosto da garota em seguida.

Um forte estalo fora ouvido no ar, o rosto de Gina agora tinha uma marca vermelha, enquanto Harry a olhava com desprezo. Gina atirara-se ao chão magoada. Aquele tapa na cara havia sido a pior coisa para ela, pior do que qualquer vez que Harry tenha a feito sofrer. A indiferença era melhor. Gina com seu coraçãozinho e cérebrozinho confuso começara a chorar magoada.

-Isto é para saber que quero que me esqueça. - Harry então saiu andando.

"Como? Como ele teve coragem de fazer isto comigo?", Gina questionava a si. "Harry, ele era bonzinho na Terra. Mas este não era Harry, estou em outro universo. Se este fosse o Harry que eu amava jamais faria isto comigo. Oh... Draco está tão doce comigo... Parece que as coisas estão mudando, eles estão trocando de papéis... sei lá... Hãn? O que é isto? Ai! Vou gritar!"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - gritara desesperada ao sentir braços a envolvendo por trás.

Virou o rosto, um homem com um brinco e uma bandana preta na cabeça agora a segurava pelos braços e tapava a sua boca. Ele era fedido, blérgh! Gina notara que ele devia ter tomado o último banho há dez anos e de roupa não trocava há uns quinze, porque estava encardida, com furos, mofada, fedida, suada, manchada com comida, vinho, rum, e tanta etc que Gina nem conseguia identificar. O bafo parecia esgoto, notara isto ao ele abrir a boca para falar.

-Mwahahahahaahah! Eu sou o Pirata do Reino Vizinho, e estou te seqüestrando para o Rei vizinho. Na verdade sou um pirata redimido, que agora faz trabalho sujo para o Rei Fulan... Ah! Selvagem!

Recebera uma forte mordida de Gina na mão, enquanto segurava sua boca, e soltara ela, que esgoelara-se desesperada.

-Tem um Pirata fajuto tentando me seqüestrar!

-Cale a boca, menina! Eu sou o pirata Will, e deve me respeitar. - do meio de seu monte de vestes surgira uma espada - Eu corto tua garganta se gritar novamente.

-Tá... Tá legal. - Gina cruzara os braços emburrada - Blé! Não creio que vou ser seqüestrada por um pirata tão fétido.

-E não creio que vou seqüestrar uma princesa-largatixa dessa, branquela, reta, sem atrativos, nojenta, e com voz de gralha. - disse guardando a espada.

-Ah, te odeio mais que o Draco! Aliás, não sei se odeio mais o Draco, quer dizer, odeio, mas ele não vem me salvar não? Odeio ele... Bundão!

-Tá, vou te levar para o meu barco e então te levarei para o Rei Fulano-

-Tá, não tô ligando mesmo, eu só me ferro ultimamente, me leva sem cerimônia. - ela disse irritada - O Draco não vem me salvar mesmo.

E, incrivelmente, alguém espreitava por trás de uma moita aquela cena... Era Draco.

"Pela dinastia Malfoy! Sou bundão mesmo. Vou perseguir estes dois, em uma hora propícia eu a salvo... Vixi! Pra conquistá-la, salvá-la seria uma ótima pedida... Mas eu não vou me meter com um cara que tem uma espada daquele tamanho não, é muito grande a espada dele. Nossa!"

Ih, Draco, que papo de _espada _é esse? Tô te estranhando...

"Vai começar a me zoar agora também, narrador?". Draco perguntou olhando para cima com um imenso ódio.

Ih, não gostou? Viadinho! Viadinho! Viadinho!

"Ah é? Vai ver quem é viadinho agora!", Draco pensava possesso.

-Largue-a imediatamente! - gritou correndo em direção dos dois, sua capa esvoaçando.

-Ah, meu herói! - Gina exclamava saltitante e sorridente.

-Mwahahahahahhaha! Quem pensa que é? - perguntou Will - Vai morrer com minha lâmina agora. - desembainhou a espada e apontou para Draco.

-Aaaah! Pela dinastia Malfoy! Elevaimematarelevaimematarelevaimematar! - Draco deu as costas e correu na outra direção - É ruim, hein! Desculpa Gina, vou dar o fora!

-É um bundão mesmo! - Gina gritou revoltada.

-É um homem ou um rato? - perguntou o pirata Will.

É viadinho! Viadinho! Viadinho!

-Grrrrr! Não sou nada disso! Não sou um rato! - fez uma voz forte, voz de guerreiro - Sou uma serpente.

Draco desembainhara uma espada que Gina nem imaginava existir por debaixo de suas capa e levantara para o céu, virando novamente em direção aos dois. Ao terminar o movimento um relâmpago cruzara o céu e um trovão chegara rapidamente, iluminando Malfoy com sua luz azul, e ressaltando sua expressão de crueldade.

-Euuuu... tenhooo... a força!

-Mwahahahahahhaha! Rá! Rá! Rááááá! Rá! Rá! Rá! Rá! Ká! Ká! Ká! Ká! Ká! Ká! He, he! É o que pensas! - gargalhou Will. - Você estará morto ao fim deste duelo.

-Eu vou acabar com você Will! - Draco fizera posição de luta. "Pena que não saiba lutar com espadas... Pela dinastia Malfoy! Estou perdido!"

-Iááááááááá! Eu tenho a força! - Draco avançara corajosamente com sua espada, porém tropeçara diante da primeira pedra e caíra de quatro no chão. Levantou a cabeça, Will mostrava um grande sorriso e seu dente de ouro brilhara.

-Pela dinastia Malfoy... - resmungou Draco.

-Não pensei que fosse durar tão pouco. - Will disse indiferente.

-Bundão! - Gina exclamara pela milionésima vez.

* * *

-Legal, hein? Agora estamos no porão de um barco imundo! - Gina reclamava - Você nem teve pulso para me salvar.

-Ah, eu nunca lutei com espadas, Weasley. - Draco disse bravo, do outro lado do porão - Poxa vida! Você podia deixar esta passar.

-Tá ok, você pelo menos tentou, e foi bonitinho aquele papo de "eu tenho a força". - disse sorrindo para ele.

-Bonitinho? Humpft! - disse bravinho.

-Ih, lá vai ele ficar bravinho. - caçoou Gina.

-Bravinho! Grrrr. - Draco virou de costas para ela.

"Alô! Gina! Gina!", uma voz feminina que vinha de algum lugar que a garota não conseguia identificar começou a falar.

-Sim! Quem me chama! - Gina disse quase gritando.

"Sou eu!", disse a voz.

-Eu quem? - perguntou ela.

-Está louca, Weasley? - Malfoy perguntou com ironia.

-Shhh! Alguém me chama! - disse Gina.

-Uouuuuuou! Vozes do além. - caçoou Malfoy.

-Ca-la-a-bo-ca! - Gina disse pausada e furiosamente.

"Gina, sou a Mione!", a voz começou a falar. "Eu posso te dizer a maneira que você pode sair daí."

-Hermione! Que saudade! Diga, diga! - Gina dizia contente.

-O que tem a Granger, ô louca? - Malfoy perguntou de sua típica forma irônica e com a voz que se arrastava sabe-se lá como.

-Shhhhhh, Malfoy! - fez Gina.

"Você tem que fazer algo que não vou te contar ainda porque você pode não sair inteira daí de dentro!" - Hermione disse seriamente.

-Viiiiixi! A coisa tá feia então! - Gina exclamou.

-Tá feia mesmo, você falando com a Sangue-Ruim, o que é impossível. Tsc-tsc! - Draco disse fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

-Ah! Cale-se, cale-se, cale-se! Você me deixa looouca! - Gina disse furiosa.

-Foi sem querer querendo! - Draco colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e abaixou com cara de quem levou bronca e magoou.

"Gina, me escuta! Para você sair daí tem que fazer alguma coisa muito séria. Você vai ter muito medo, mas é a única maneira."

-Ai, fala criatura, você tá me deixando nervosa já! - disse Gina ansiosa.

"Sim, vou falar agora...", entretanto, uma voz estranha tomou a ligação. "Esta pessoa não possui mais créditos para continuar esta conversa."

-Eita, o que foi isto? - perguntou Gina.

-E eu lá vou saber, a lunática aqui é você. - disse Draco.

-Não, é super sério. - disse Gina - Hermione falou comigo de alguma maneira, e disse que para sairmos do livro temos que fazer uma coisa super séria e que dá medo.

-Tá, né? - Draco disse com voz de pouco caso - Weasleys nasceram com manias estranhas. Telepatia com Sangues-Ruim agora?

-Não fale assim da minha amiga. - disse Gina - Você fede Malfoy.

-Você que fede, sua Weasley pobretona e surrada. - disse de mau humor.

-Buááááááááaááá! Pensei que você tivesse mudado, Malfoy, mas eu vejo que você continua o mesmo malvado de sempre, com este olhar cinzento frio! Não quero mais falar com você, estou com problemas de mulher, ainda tenho que agüentar ouvir tamanhas indelicadezas?

Gina estava muito sensível pois estava naqueles dias-

-Ah! Seu narrador idiota! Que indelicadeza sair falando isto assim! - ela disse extremamente nervosa.

E isto estava a deixando com o humor um tanto instável.

-Realmente, com a linha acima concordo, senhor narrador. - disse Malfoy.

O Senhor está no céu, sou apenas um jovem de dezesseis anos.

-Que seja. - Malfoy já respondeu com sua nojentice típica da dinastia Malfoy - E não fique assim, Gi... cof cof! Gin... - para ele era difícil chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, sempre fora, porém naquele momento no qual estava tão irritado era pior. Ela estava extremamente chata e qualquer encanto que ele tenha sentido por ela desencantara - Gi-Gina! - quase cuspiu a palavra - Minha querida, não fique assim. - ele foi e abraçou-a - Eu estou aqui com você, só nós dois.

E eu.

-Bem, e este narrador idiota. - complementou.

Idiota? Seu-

-Eu, você, ele segurando vela. Eu descobri que amo você, Gi... Gin... Gina! - "Tenho que ganhar a aposta! A aposta! Pela aposta!"

Ela levantou a cabeça e os rostos quase se colavam. Até o momento em que o barco teve uma porta aberta e um fedor invadiu o cômodo.

-Will? - perguntaram virando o rosto.

-Mwahahaahahhaahahahahaha! Vim encher a paciência de vocês. - disse Will - Me chamem de senhor Willian à partir de agora. Oh, é mesmo, hoje é dia de banho. Me desculpem, mas já completou cinco meses da última vez da qual tomei banho. Já volto.

Então fechou a porta.

-Ufa, graças à Deus, ele se foi. - disse Gina - Cinco meses sem banho? Blérgh!

-Você o ouviu trancando a porta? - perguntou Draco.

-Não. - ela respondeu dando um olhar pensativo.

Em seguida deram um sorriso de contentamento, glória e malicia mútuo.

-Esse Willian é burro. - disse Draco - Vamos sorrateiramente dar o fora. - sussurrou - Saímos pela porta e pulamos do barco.

-Em alto mar? - perguntou Gina.

-Melhor do que irmos para o reino inimigo. - disse Malfoy.

-Isto é. - disse Gina.

-Vamos indo então.

Saíram pela porta em um instante, entretanto, assim que a cruzaram um forte chacoalha-chacoalha começou. O barco começou a virar para lá e para cá, Gina foi lançada para um lado, Draco para outro. Com muito sacrifício subiram uma escada que levava à parte superior do barco, que não era um tão grande, e viram a imagem mais bizarra na proa. Will o navegava completamente nu, as nádegas branquelas e magrelas de fora.

-Ah! Que nojo! Eu vou vomitar! - exclamou Malfoy.

-E eu não vou dormir a noite! - Gina fechou os olhos.

-Ahhhhh! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Will pegou a toalha no chão e enrolou-se - Achei que fossem estar lá embaixo.

-Íamos fu- Ah! - Gina gritou ao ser arremessada novamente - Fugir! - disse no chão, com a mão na cabeça.

Ondas grandes quebravam, raios caiam, mar agitado, céu negro, Draco enfurecido e avançando para cima de Gina.

-Por que você foi contar? - disse por entre os dentes.

-Ela não precisava nem contar. - disse Willian - O que vocês estariam fazendo fora do porão se não fugindo? Não sou burro, foram anos de maldade no mar até seguir o rei. Não que não esteja fazendo uma maldade agora levando a princesinha da Inglaterra pro meu rei Fulano V a matar...

-Matar? Não! - o barco deu um chacoalhão e então Gina aproveitou o impulso para atirar-se no mar e fugir da morte de forma não tão inteligente.

-Giiiiiiina! - Draco gritou desesperado, vendo-a lá embaixo, pedalando para se manter na superfície. "Eu a chamei de Gina? Não, eu não me importo com ela, não mesmo!"

-Venha, vai morrer aí em cima! - ela disse desesperada.

-Eu não! Você que vai morrer aí embaixo - gritou Draco.

-Quê! - ela perguntou escandalosamente lá de baixo.

Uma onda então veio na direção da garota.

-Socorro! - Gina foi tragada pelo oceano.

-Não vai salvá-la? - perguntou Will, confuso, tentando manter a dianteira do barco.

-Não mesmo. - disse Malfoy - Ela já foi tragada pelo mar.

-Que Deus a tenha. - Will fez o sinal da cruz.

Um relâmpago caiu no mesmo instante com barulho ensurdecedor e assustador. O barco deu uma virada e violentamente arremessou Draco para fora também.

-Ahhhh! Senhor Willian, me salva! - e foi tragado pelo oceano.

-Que Deus o tenha. - e fez novamente o sinal da cruz.

Pela dinastia Malfoy! O que acontecerá com Draco e com Gina agora?


	6. Mil Tréguas Submarinas

**Sem Querer Querendo**

_Capítulo 6 - Mil Tréguas Submarinas_

Gina sentia todos seus ossos doerem. O mar estava muito agitado e a atirava sem piedade para todas as direções. Sentia que iria morrer a cada tragada que o oceano a dava. Quando conseguiu emergir de toda aquela água salgada, viu Draco ao seu lado.

-O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo? - Gina gritou desesperada.

-O que você acha, Weasley? - perguntou mau-humorado - O barco me empurrou! Hum-hum, quer dizer... - estufou o peito e tirou o tom rude da voz - Pulei para te salvar. Não deixaria tão bela dama sozinha e desamparada em um caso desses.

-É mentira! - ouviram outra voz surgindo, Gina sentiu um corpo sendo empurrado para cima de si com toda a força. Aquele cheiro era muito distinguível...

-Will? - surpreenderam-se com a aparição do pirata entre eles na água.

-Eu mesmo! - disse dando um sorriso contente - não acredite nele dama, ele disse que "não mesmo" ia te salvar!

-Verdade? - ela estava irada.

-Claro que não, querida, este pirata está querendo pôr você contra mim. - Draco disse baixo para ela.

-Espero que seja mesmo. - ela respondeu.

Os fortes ventos deram uma acalmada, amansando repentinamente o mar. Quando viram finalmente o barco próximo ficaram extremamente felizes, dariam um jeito de embarcá-lo novamente, antes que viesse alguma nova tempestade.

-Vamos subir no barco! - Will disse contente.

-Sabe que não tenho mais medo de ir a encontro deste rei Fulano V, aí. - Gina deu de ombros - O mar é coisa mais assassina. Também, não deveria ter medo de um rei sem um nome. Fulano? Humpft!

-Gina, não fale essas coisas na frente de Will! - Draco disse irritado - Não se esqueça que Fulano é o rei dele.

-Ah, e daí? Eu não tenho medo deste Will. - retrucou.

-Não fale assim de minha majestade Fulano V! - Willian disse bastante alterado no humor - Bem, como eu atirei a âncora do barco, é só subirmos por ela.

Estavam apenas uns dez metros de distância da âncora do barco, que estava em frente a eles. Era um barco bastante grande e consideravelmente velho. Foram silenciosamente nadando em direção quando uma forte ventania começou a soprar novamente.

-Essa não! - exclamou Gina.

Ouviram o estouro de um trovão à distância, sol não era uma palavra que mais existia em seus vocabulários, pois nuvens de escuridão tomaram todo o céu novamente. Como em um pressentimento, ou uma covardia comum de Draco, ele saiu desesperadamente nadando em outra direção.

-Que é isso, Draco? Vamos logo pro barco! - Gina disse irritada.

-eu nãummmmmm! - gritou desesperadamente - Aí vem coisa, vocês vão ver só.

Olharam para trás, o vento virava o barco lentamente, com uma drástica mudança da velocidade do mesmo, uma onda tragou os três de uma vez só. O vento não sabia para que direção soprar, o mar não sabia para que direção se revoltar, uma forte tempestade começava e raios eram ouvidos no meio externo enquanto tentavam nadar contra a forte correnteza daquele revoltado oceano.

Quando se deram conta puderam emergir novamente. A chuva batia forte em suas cabeças, a ressaca embaçava a visão noturna daquele lugar. Notaram que algo grande vinha em direção deles.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! O barco vai nos atacar! - gritou Malfoy - Socorro!

-Ahhhhhh! Que Deus nos tenha! - Will também estava desesperado - Acalmem-se, crianças! Vamos nadar para a outra direção!

-Crianças! - Gina agora revoltava-se - Eu cresci e agora sou mulher, esqueceram-se?

-Tá! esta não é hora para estes assuntos. - Malfoy irritava-se.

Fugiam do barco, que vinha em uma incrível velocidade atrás deles. Deviam estar poucos metros de distância do grande perigo marinho. Gina sentiu uma forte câimbra no pé esquerdo, não conseguindo mais se mover direito. Não escaparia, virou na direção do barco, vendo sua perigosa imensidão vindo em sua direção para atropelá-la.

-Não tem jeito, eu vou me entregar à morte! Não consigo nadar, estou ferida! - gritou tragicamente. "Deus, me ajude a escapar desta agora."

Gina fechou os olhos e imaginou a cena mais impossível de acontecer, que inocentemente a pobre garota pobre acreditava poder acontecer. Draco vinha nadando em sua direção todo heróico, a segurava pelos braços e a levava nadando com os rostos colado... Quando foi despertada do devaneio ouvindo.

-Que Deus a tenha! - gritou Will.

-Adeus, Weasley! Foi bom enquanto durou! - gritou Draco.

-Buááááááááááááááááá! Eu quero morrer mesmo... Ele não se importa comigo. - choramingava magoada.

O barco cada vez mais se aproximava, quando um trovão cruzou os céus e atingiu em cheio o meio locomotivo. O mar tragou uma Gina aterrorizada em seguida, a cuspindo em direção de Draco e Will. Ao se aproximar Malfoy a puxou pelo braço, havia virado junto de Will em direção do barco que se partia ao meio e afundava.

-Deus realmente te ama, jovem. - disse Willian - Sabe, sou muito católico. - tirou uma cruz por debaixo das vestes - Como Ele já tanto a protegeu, decidi que não vou mais entregar você a Fulano V. Sim, Ele não quer vê-la morta.

-Isso mesmo, nem eu, não é? - perguntou Draco.

-Você o rei não mandou matar, imbecil. - Will respondeu estupidamente - Veio de intruso mesmo, sem vergonha.

-E agora? Estamos perdidos em meio ao oceano, sem barco? - Gina disse em tom de desespero - Isto não é motivo para alegria.

-Bem... - começou Will - Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Olha a onda!

E lá vinha mais uma gigantesca onda em direção daqueles três perdidos contra o oceano. Rapidamente foram tragados e desta vez para perder a consciência.

* * *

-Hum... onde estou? - um forte sol, areia brilhante... Gina abria os olhos lentamente e começava a visualizar... Um paraíso tropical!

Levantou e começou a saltitar contente. O super-cheiro da maresia, o céu super-azul, o sol super-brilhante, o vento super-refrescante, a areia super-branquinha, o Draco desmaiado super-morto, e o Will super-fedido... Ai... Que coisa! Um lugar tão paradisíaco e ela ainda estava encrencada.

-Hey, Draco, acorde, acorde! - ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e começou a chacoalhá-lo.

-Hum, Weasley... - ele começou a esfregar os olhos - Onde estamos?

-Sei lá, mas vamos fugir deste Will, além dele ser super-fedido, não confio nele ainda. Sabe como é, poderia estar blefando.

-Certo... Oh, veja, há uma fortaleza mais adentro. - Draco apontava na direção da qual Gina ainda não havia olhado - Onde estamos?

Will despertara repentinamente, e já fora dando seu pitaco.

-Essa não, estamos em Bróia! - exclamou.

-Que lugar é este? - perguntou Gina.

-O reino de Fulano V. Xiiiii... E lá vem o rei! - disse desesperado.

E era verdade. Quatro homens carregavam algo como uma carruagem sem rodas, através de quatro madeiras, uma em cada canto, coberto por cortinas vermelhas. Aproximaram-se lentamente e desceram o rei enquanto aqueles três trapalhões se encontravam estáticos.

-Rá! Rá! Rá! - um rapaz com uma risada seca descia da carruagem - Vejamos se não é a princesa Weasley?

A face branca, aquele cachinho preto que caía na testa...

-É o Tom Riddle! - Gina tinha os olhos marejados, agarrou Draco - Ah, me protege! Por favor!

-Mwahahahaha! Ou deveria me chamar de Fulano V? - disse - Bem, foi tudo parte de um plano. Uma falsa McGonagall, um livro mágico na estante... Se eu matar a Weasley dentro da máquina mágica de meu castelo, irei voltar para a Terra com a forma dela. E Voldemort renascerá!

-Credo, vai fazer a mudança de sexo? - perguntou Draco enojado - E você já voltou, Lord... Fora os Orc...

-Cala a boca, Draco! - Gina disse estupidamente - Spoillers 1 a 5. Você não acha que está falando demais?

-Sim, a forma feminina é ruim... - Riddle estava pensativo.

-É melhor você usá-lo. - Gina disse empurrando Malfoy para cima dele.

-Não, tem que ser você, Weasley, é a única que pode ser usada, por ter o sangue bruxo-puro, AB, na temperatura mais propícia, com o número de glóbulos vermelhos maior. Bem, tem que ser você, um Malfoy não adiantaria.

-Hum, sei não. - Draco caçoou - Lord, você já está ressuscitado na Terra, por que quer voltar em outra forma?

-Meu corpo na Terra está muito fraco. - disse Voldie - Sem dizer que magricela do jeito que ela é, dá pra eu continuar parecendo um homem. É só fazer umas magias hormonais e pronto.

-Ah, vou dar no pé. - disse Gina.

-Não a deixe fugir, Draco! - disse Tom.

-Eu não posso. - Draco abaixou a cabeça - Estou apaixonado por Gina, e... Ia ser muito desagradável ver você, ser ela, Lord... Ia me apaixonar pro você e seria nojento.

-Humpft! Prefere esta _baranga_? - Tom perguntou com desdém.

-Prefiro! - ele respondeu.

-Eu ajudo vocês a arranjarem um lugar propício para se esconderem. - sussurrou Will.

Os dois seguraram as mãos de Will e começaram a correr numa incrível velocidade. Era tarde. Tom Riddle disparara Avada Kedavra contra ele, que caíra sem vida ao chão ao ser atingido pela luz verde. Em câmera lenta Will despencava, uma lágrima que surgia em seus olhos caía ao chão. Quando todos pensavam que ele estava sem vida, sussurrou suas últimas palavras.

-Você ainda vai ver só... Fulano V... - e fechara os olhos.

-Avada não é morte instantânea? - Malfoy perguntou confuso.

-Seu monstro! - disse Gina - Will, você era fedido mas era gente boa. - começava a chorar, ajoelhada perante ele.

-Você não vai ter escapatória! - disse Riddle - Peguem-nos, guardas.

Os dois fizeram uma pose de luta, dobrando os braços e serrando os punhos. Lá vinham os quatro guardas armários de dois metros cada um. Eles não conheciam o lado Street Fighter de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.

O primeiro guarda que avançara contra Gina não esperava aquele seu giro no ar e aquela gravata que ela o daria com as pernas, o segurando com as batatas e virando-o contra o chão, caindo por cima dele e enchendo seu rosto de porradas. Já estava inconsciente.

Perfect!

Já Draco, quando dois guardas avançaram contra ele, pulara no ar e gritara algo inentendível, girando no ar com a perna erguida para frente, dando chutes nos rostos de cada um enquanto fazia o movimento. Quando terminara o golpe o que estava atrás de si já estava ao chão esgotado, entretanto, o da frente ainda estava muito bem, e virara um de esquerda contra Draco.

Neste instante, Gina surgira por trás em um chute voador, empurrando-o em direção de Draco, que agachado ao chão levantara-o contra o ar em um de esquerda, lançando-o a pelo menos um metro de distância.

Draco & Gina wins!

O último guarda, ao invés de vir em direção deles, saíra correndo ao ver a expressão de fúria e a posição de luta que faziam. Riddle o xingava de tudo o que é nome, enquanto este se distanciava.

-Vai encarar, Voldie? - dizia Gina irônica.

-Eu tenho uma varinha. - disse ele.

-Tinha. - disse Gina arrancando sua varinha após um super-salto que a fizera ir parar atrás dele.

-Ora essa. - Tom revoltara-se - Você está louca, baranga!

Gina o dera um soco em seguida.

-Eu não tenho mais medo de você, seu ridículo! - ela disse confiante.

A varinha dele começou a queimar sua mão, fazendo com que ela obrigatoriamente atirasse-a ao chão.

-Vocês podem fugir de mim! Mas não haverá escapatória! - disse - Eu vou matar vocês. - estava furioso, seu rosto virado contra a areia, enquanto tentava levantar.

Ao erguer-se não havia mais Draco ou Gina algum. Por mais grande que fosse a praia eles haviam desaparecido de vista em poucos segundos.

-Vocês vão ver só. - disse com um sorriso malicioso - Ainda serei você, Weasley.

Que coisa homossexual, hein, tio Voldie?

-Ora, cale a boca, seu narrador atrevido! - disse Tom furioso.

O que acontecerá a Draco e Gina? Onde estes dois terão ido parar?

**N.A:** Sei que ficou este capítulo ficou mais fraquinho, entretanto, garanto que o próximo vai estar melhor. Bem, mandem reviews, é que ando meio desanimado para escrever esta fic, e isto se reflete no grau de engracibilidade. Por isto mesmo, leiam minha songfic nova, O Seu Fantasma, que está muito boa no grau de dramaticidade. É só...

REVIEWS!


	7. Não Se Pode Agradar Lesos e Insanos

**Sem Querer Querendo**

_Capítulo 7 - Não Se Pode Agradar Lesos e Insanos_

-A barra está limpa agora? - Gina perguntava colocando a cabeça acima das águas.

-Ele se foi, deve estar na fortaleza dele. - Draco dizia - Podemos fugir daqui agora, vamos para aquela floresta.

Os dois haviam ficados submersos no mar para escaparem de Tom, que queria pegar Gina e matar Draco, ele devia ter pensado que eles usaram algum feitiço ou algo do gênero, entretanto, eles haviam perdido seus poderes dentro do livro. Enquanto nadavam em direção da praia uma voz começou a ecoar na mente de Gina. Era Hermione novamente.

"Gina! Gina! Você precisa me ouvir agora!"

-Então diga rápido! - respondeu ela.

-Eu não quero falar nada. - Draco disse olhando criticamente para ela.

-Shh! Não é com você, Draco. - Gina ficou brava - É a Mione.

-Xiiiiii, a loucura começou novamente! - disse Malfoy.

"Eu estou mantendo contato com você, este livro foi Tom Riddle quem criou no ápice de seus poderes, ele vai sugar sua vida e poderes, depois retornar com o seu corpo."

-Eu já sei disso. - os dois saíram do mar e começaram a correr nas areias em direção à floresta, que ficava ao leste da fortaleza, ainda estava um pouco distante.

"Bem, Gi, o que está nos ligando é o nosso colar da amizade, aquele que te dei no Natal passado. Você não pode perdê-lo de jeito nenhum, senão nosso contato estará partido."

-Sim, irei tomar muito cuidado, uff. - ela bufava enquanto corria incessantemente ao lado de Draco, estavam tão rápidos que já se aproximavam da floresta.

"Estou tendo um problema aqui, eu acho que já descobri a maneira de você voltar, só que preciso me certificar antes. Daqui a pouco volto a falar com você, mas prepare-se para o pior. E tome muito cuidado com o colar."

-Tudo bem. - respondeu Gina - Ela se foi, Draco.

-Era a Granger? - ele perguntou com um certo desdém.

-Ela mesma, ela está certificando a maneira da qual poderemos sair daqui. - disse - Mas só pode se comunicar por causa do nosso elo, este colar de amizade que temos.

-Então não o perca por nada. - disse Draco.

Os dois já deparavam-se com a floresta escura. Não dava nenhuma sensação agradável ver aquele lugar. Uma mulher de meia idade passava por perto dos dois, que arregalaram os olhos, ela parecia uma boa pessoa, mas podia denunciá-los a Tom.

-Crianças, vocês vão adentrar na floresta? - perguntou.

-É... Bem... É que... - Draco estava com medo de contar a verdade, ela poderia entregá-los a Riddle, e não seria nada bom.

-Tomem cuidado, dois leões fugiram do estádio, estão na floresta. - disse devagar - Agora tenho que ir, juízo.

-Ui, credo, essa mulher tinha um jeito tranqüilo que dava medo. - disse Gina.

-O que dá medo é a possibilidade de encontrarmos os leões... - disse Draco.

-Ah, vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo. - disse a Weasley.

Os dois seguiram por dentro da estreita trilha que havia entre as árvores. Acharam melhor seguirem em silêncio, para que não chamassem atenção da fauna local. Gina ia na frente e Draco agarrava o braço dela aterrorizado. Qualquer barulhinho entre os arbustos fazia com que ele desse um salto e com que Gina desse um soco nele. Até o momento em que um barulhinho no arbusto tornou-se um problemão. Entre o verde surgira uma juba alaranjada e pêlos dourados. O rei da floresta os encarava com uma expressão faminta.

-Shh... - fez Gina para Draco que sussurrava coisas como "Ai minha mãezinha..."

O leão então saltou voraz em direção aos dois. Draco pulou para um lado e Gina para outro.

-Elevaimematarelevaimematarelevaimematar! - Draco exclamava desesperado enquanto tentava levantar daquela terra um pouco barrenta que o amarronzara levemente.

Por sua falta de silêncio o leão se interessara diretamente por Draco, que estava imóvel enquanto o animal andava em passos pesados na direção dele. Gina pegara uma grande pedra no chão e seguia atrás do leão enquanto ele encarava Draco. Gina fez a posição para atirar a pedra no leão, entretanto, ele percebera, levantando no ar e rugindo bravamente. Com o movimento empurrara Gina ao chão. O colar soltara e ela não percebera.

Draco descongelou instantaneamente, pegou outra pesada pedra no chão e atirara precisamente no leão, que rugira bravamente. Gina rolara com a sua pedra em mãos ainda, levantando mais distante do leão, em um ágil movimento, arremessando a pedra contra ele, dessa vez bem na cabeça. E não houve juba para proteger-lhe, ele desmaiou.

-Vamos, Draco. - Gina o pegou pela mão - Vamos correr daqui antes que ele acorde ou outro leão apareça!

-Eu concordo. - e os dois começaram a correr de lá, Gina nem imaginava que o colar havia caído de seu pescoço. Seu contato com Hermione estava banido.

O dia tornava-se noite rapidamente, e o pior, ainda não era hora de anoitecer, o céu que estava carregado de nuvens negras de chuva e encobria o sol.

* * *

Estavam exaustos de correr, entretanto, uma sorte rara atingira-nos. Encontraram uma cabana, protegeriam-se lá da chuvarada que estava prestes a cair.

-Nossa, essa linha horizontal foi das boas! - exclamou Draco.

-Valeu, uma cabaninha. - Gina disse sorridente olhando para cima.

Estava só no script, viu? Por mim, vocês ficavam na chuva...

-Narrador insensível. - Gina disse emburrada.

-A cabana parece abandonada. - disse Draco.

Os dois se aproximaram. Ela era bem velha, feita de barro e palha, pelo menos os protegeria da tempestade que cairia.

-Credo, isso daí tá caindo aos pedaços. Não é uma estadia suficientemente boa para um Malfoy.

-Quieto seu idiota, é melhor do que o porão do navio. - disse Gina.

-Olha o respeito, sua ruivinha esquentadinha. - disse bravo.

-Humpft, a porta está fechada. Anda, arromba a porta. - ela ordenou.

Draco deu uns passos para trás e ficara encarando a porta.

-Que você tá fazendo? - Gina perguntou impaciente.

-Pegando impulso para derrubar a porta. - disse Malfoy - É um, é dois, é três, e é... quatro, e é cinco...

-Vai logo!

-E é já! - disse correndo em direção da porta erguendo a perna direita. Seu impacto com a porta fora desastroso, tocara o pé na madeira velha, escorregara e caíra com o traseiro no chão de terra.

-Você é mais inútil do que eu pensava. - disse Gina.

-Ah é? E quem te salvou do leão? - perguntou.

-Você, e foi por sorte. - disse - Não sei se quero você ainda, muito frouxo para mim.

-O quê? - perguntou Draco "Eu não posso levar um fora agora, se conseguir sair daqui estou prestes a vencer a aposta!", dizia furiosamente a si mesmo.

-É que me preparei de mau jeito para o golpe anterior, agora derrubo a porta, você vai ver só. - disse estufando o peito.

Draco em um segundo chute, sem tanto preparo como o outro fora, abrira a porta. O lugar estava o tanto escuro e empoeirado.

-Isto daqui tá é bem ruim. - reclamou ele.

-O que você queria? Um quarto cinco estrelas? - Gina perguntou impaciente.

-Seria ótimo. - disse ele.

-Você vai me ajudar a botar isso daqui em ordem. - ela disse de seu modo mandão.

A cabaninha era bem rústica, tinha fogão de lenha, um banheiro nojento, uma cama de solteiro, arcos, armas... Devia ser uma cabana de caça. Gina correu empolgada e retirou uma lança da parede, virando em direção de Draco e apontando para ele.

-A-ha, leãozinho, venha e você vai ficar no espetinho! - disse piscando um olho para ele, que notavelmente gelou com o movimento brusco.

-Cuidado, Weasley. - ele deu um passo para trás.

-Que é isso. - Gina disse levantando a lança - Ai!

Algo passou pelos pés da garota, pelo rabo que sentiu se esfregar e o murmúrio estridente que ouviu, era um rato. Com o susto acabou se desequilibrando, caindo com a lança em direção a Draco. Uma onda vermelha caiu por cima do rapaz, os cabelos se misturaram com um forte carmesim. Sangue esvoaçara e um corte estava aberto no ombro de Malfoy.

Gina estava caída por cima dele, quando abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi a veste dele rasgada, misturada a um líquido carmim que escorria... Ela havia o ferido naquela brincadeira da lança.

-Oh, estou vendo a luz... Uma mão está vindo me puxar... - o ferido começara a murmurar.

Ela pulara de cima dele e ajoelhara ao seu lado. Ele estava morrendo? Estava fazendo a passagem? Que luz era aquela que via? E que mão?

-Me desculpa, eu fui idiota... - Gina começava a choramingar - Eu vou cuidar de você... Vou te botar na cama...

-Oh, sua Weasley idiota, você me assassinou... Eu estou indo para o paraíso...

-Paraíso? Pára de drama Malfoy, o último lugar para o qual você iria é o paraíso, você é mó capeta! - dizia irritada.

-Deus irá te castigar por dizer isto de tal homem santo, que sou eu. - Malfoy tinha os olhos sem foco.

-Santo? Minha nossa, você está ardendo em febre. - colocara a mão em sua testa - Delirando! Você está delirando Malfoy.

Gina colocou o rosto por cima de Draco e encarara profundamente seus olhos cor de prata. Ele estava com a testa suada.

-Eu morri e estou no céu? Estou vendo uma anja bem em minha frente. - dizia.

-Essa não, clichês de delírio! - Gina disse preocupada.

-Oh, me leve para a mamã... - dizia ainda mais fraco e com um tom de manha.

Tudo apagara em sua visão.

* * *

Acordou com uma gota d'água caindo-lhe no ombro esquerdo. Seu ombro tinha um grande curativo de gaze, esparadrapo e remendos. Gina estava ajoelhada ao chão colocando um balde onde caía uma goteira. A chuva fazia um forte barulho lá fora.

-Está caindo uma goteira em mim. - Draco disse com tom de desprezo.

-O quê? - Gina virou a cabeça para direção dele. Era notável que ela estava chorando há pouco tempo atrás, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e trêmulos.

-O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? - perguntou sério.

-Eu perdi... o colar... da amizade... - disse começando a chorar novamente - Agora... nós nunca mais vamos sair daqui!

-Você é realmente muito burra! - Malfoy levantou, quase gritando, entretanto, uma pontada em seu ombro fez com que ele caísse de joelhos atrás de Gina.

Sua cabeça apoiou-se no ombro dela. Por incrível que pareça ele estava sentindo a tristeza dela, verdadeiramente. O sentimento melancólico fluía de um para o outro, e Draco agora entendia. Ele não via mais importância em apostas, ele percebera que era por ela que realmente deveria lutar, e que precisava dela, que tocá-la era realmente bom. Não podia negar, jamais, que ela era muito linda.

-Me desculpe. - disse virando o rosto dela para sua direção.

E seus lábios se juntaram. Dessa vez era diferente, havia mais sentimento naquele ato. Da outra vez não havia tanto, mas agora era verdadeiro. Aquele havia sido o melhor beijo que Draco Malfoy experimentara, e, com certeza, o melhor para Gina Weasley. À partir de então perceberam que um era feito para o outro, mesmo com suas diferenças. Gina amava Draco, por mais esquelético que ele fosse. Draco amava Gina, por mais sem seios que ela fosse...

-Você é realmente um idiota! - Gina disse se separando do beijo e olhando para cima - Tinha que estragar uma cena dessas? Insensível.

-Não ligue para ele. - disse Draco - No fundo ele está certo.

-Você também é um... _bobão_! - ela disse levantando-se - Vou dormir um pouco na cama, e você que durma no chão.

-Eu não! - disse Draco - Nós vamos ter que dormir juntos.

-Olha lá, hein! Sem perversão. - disse ela.

-Estou cansado demais para perversões. - ele disse sem muito pensar - Eu deito nos pés e você na cabeceira.

-Tudo bem, contanto que você não me toque. - disse seriamente.

"Se eu dormir no lado direito dos pés não vai ter goteira, he he!"

* * *

Após muitas horas de sono os dois estavam despertos.

-Estou com fome. - dizia Gina.

-Vou procurar por algo que possamos comer. - disse Draco.

Rapidamente caminhara até a porta e abrira-na, o sol nascia fracamente lá fora, o céu era meio alaranjado e rosado. As árvores reluziam de maneira bela em suas folhas.

-Leve uma lança. - disse Gina, pegando na parede e entregando para ele.

-Tudo bem. - disse ele - Acho que tem lenha no fundo da casa, você busca, porque estou com o ombro doendo para pegar peso.

-Sabe, até que você está fazendo bem menos drama do que quando se feria em Hogwarts. - disse Gina.

-E de que "drama" vai adiantar aqui? - perguntou Draco - Não vai nos tirar deste livro.

-Você está diferente. - ela disse saindo e caminhando para o fundo da casa.

Draco não sabia por onde começar a procurar por comida, nem o que poderiam comer... Algo dizia que devia ir para os fundos da casa atrás de Gina.

Ela havia achado as lenhas já cortadas e colhia. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, como se um raio passasse diante deles e dissesse que o pior estava por vir.

-CUIDADO! - ouviu a voz de Draco se aproximar.

Tudo fora muito rápido. O corpo dele já estava caído por cima do seu, ele gemia, desta vez acontecera algo grave.

-Ele está aqui... - Draco sussurrou.

Sua mão direita caíra ao lado dela, o mesmo líquido carmesim que ela bloqueara com os esparadrapos estava escorrendo pelo braço de Malfoy. Desta vez era em outro lugar que havia um ferimento que sangrava, Gina sentia o líquido quente escorrer em suas costas enquanto Draco a abraçava para a proteger por sobre a grama.

-Não pode acabar assim... - ela sussurrou tristemente.

Minha nossa! As coisas estão realmente sérias agora. O que acontecerá a estes dois agora? Não percam o emocionante reencontro com Tom Riddle no próximo capítulo de Sem Querer Querendo!

**N.A: **Desculpem pela demora. Este capítulo acabou ficando meio sério, mas é que a história está num ponto do qual não estou conseguindo fazer muita comédia. Mas toda boa comédia tem um momento em que as coisas ficam sérias... Não sei se isso é verdade mas estou procurando um argumento para me defender xD

Mandem REVIEEEEEEEWSSSSSS! Please, please, please?


End file.
